It's Real!
by dramaqueenlexi
Summary: When Alexis, her twin brother Alex, and their little sister Phoenix move to Australia, Phoenix discovers that her favorite TV show 'H2O' turned out to be about a real story. How will everything turn out in the end with anew school, friends, and life?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe that we're moving to Australia? That's where Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella lived," Phoenix told Alexis, her older sister.

Alexis looked at her seven year old sister like she was stupid. "Sweetie, what in the world are you talking about?"

"H2o," she said with a big smile.

"Hey sistas. What's going on?" Alex asked. Alex was Alexis' twin brother.

"Can you believe how different this is going to be?" Alexis said, standing up from her bed and pacing. "We're going from Louisiana to **Australia**. Just the temperature is going to be an extreme change. How am I ever going to live with this? I'm leaving Lauren and Bailey and, oh my God, how am I supposed to leave Jake. I can't just leave him!"

"Lexi! Calm down! I'm gunna miss Jake, too. He's my best friend remember?" Alex started laughing and put his hands on Alexis' shoulders, keeping her still.

"Oh Alex," she said, leaning against her brother. "What are we going to do? I don't want to leave. I love it here."

"Oh Lexi. You're such a drama queen, but you know what I'm gunna do?" He pulled her away from him, holding her by the shoulders again. "I'm gunna scope out all the fine ladies that are gunna want a piece of this."

"You are such pig."

"Guys." The twins looked at Phoenix. "Can I finish telling you about H2O?" Alexis nodded her head and sat back down on her bed. "Well it's about these girls from Australia who go to this moon pool during a full moon and turn into mermaids and-"

"Sweetie," Alexis said, putting her arm around Phoenix. "That's not real. Those are characters in a TV show. They're pretend."

"I know that."

"Girls," their mother said. "Alex. There's something I need to tell you three." She looked around the room. "Why aren't you all packed yet? We leave in two days."

"Can we at least wait till tomorrow to worry about being completely packed," Alex said.

"No. You need to be completely packed because you are not going to school tomorrow, at least not for the whole day. I'll be checking you out of class. So you can tell all of your friends bye, and then we will be leaving for the airport."

"Mom, you're ruining my life," Alexis said, putting her head under her pillow.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, too. Y'all get some rest. Big day tomorrow." With that, their mother walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Lexi? Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Phoenix asked.

"No," Alex said.

"Yeah, you can. Here." Alexis pulled her covers up and patted the part of the bed next to her.

"I hope Australia is as fun as it was here," Alex said, climbing onto the top bunk.

"I have a feeling it will be better," Phoenix laughed.

"Y'all are insane. No place will ever be as good." Alexis turned the lamp off and closed her eyes. "Ever," she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis walked the halls of her school crying. She was on her way to the office to meet her mom. She had told all of her friends bye and she wouldn't let go of Jake. "Don't you get how amazing this is?" Alex asked her. He was walking down the halls with her.

"No I don't. I don't see how this is amazing being that I'm the 'amazing' one in the family. This is terrible. I will never see Lauren or Bailey again!"

"I'm gunna miss Lauren, too. She was my girl, remember?"

"How could I forget. You were always on top of her when she came over."

"Ok, technically, she was on top of me and you were always on top of Jake when he came over."

"But that's different. He pulled me into his lap. No guy is ever going to do that to me again."

"There are other guys in the world. And Jake was like your 50th boyfriend. Why does he mean so much to you?"

"He was not my 50th. He was, like, my 23rd. And he is the only guy that I've ever dated more than two weeks. I think I love him, Alex."

"Yeah I don't wanna hear this conversation anymore." Alex took out his iPod and started listening to music. He turned it loud so he couldn't hear Lexi anymore.

"Lexi, wait!" Alexis turned around and ran into Jake.

"What are you doing?" Alexis hugged him, not let any sign of letting go.

"I'm coming with you."

"To Australia?"

"No. I wish. Your mom is bringing me home. She thought I might want to spend some time with you guys on your last day."

"Guys wait!" Lauren was running towards us. Alex was still walking towards the office. He had never heard Jake or Lauren. She ran past Jake and Alexis and right into Alex. "You weren't gunna leave without me, were you?"

"Can we all go to the car now because I don't want to stand," Alexis said. She grabbed Jakes hand and started walking towards the parking lot instead.

…

"Hey. Can I come hang out with you guys?" Phoenix asked, barely opening the door.

"Come on in," Alexis answered. Everyone was sitting on the floor. There was nothing in the bare room. "I'm gunna miss you guys," Alexis said, almost crying.

"Mom said we were going camping on the 'gorgeous' island tomorrow night," Alex said, imitating his mom's voice as he said gorgeous.

"What island?" Phoenix asked, almost freaking out.

"Mano… no, maro… no, what is it called?" Alex said to himself.

"Mako?" Phoenix yelled.

"Yes!" Alex said, pointing his finger at her. "That's it! Mom said it's the coolest thing in Australia. She said that no one goes there anymore."

"Well if no one goes why is it the coolest?" Alexis asked.

"It's abandoned. What's not cool about that? It's, like, infested with sharks and-"

"I'm not going," Alexis said, cutting Alex off.

"Oh my gosh! Mako Island! That's so amazing!" Phoenix yelled.

"Hey, that's my word!" Alexis yelled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Guys, Jake, Lauren, I'm sorry, but we have to leave in about ten minutes for the airport. I can give you a ride home, if you need."

"Mom are we going to Mako Island?" Phoenix asked.

"Alex! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" their mom yelled.

"Whoops. My bad," Alex laughed.

"Come on guys. I'll give you a ride home," she said, walking out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's our first day in Australia and you want us to go camping?" Alexis asked her mom on the boat ride to Mako Island.

"What's wrong with camping?" her mother asked in return.

"Try everything. It's got bugs and sharks and fish and it probably smells disgusting. Why do we have to camp on abandoned island? This is the worst first day eve. How could you do this to me? Why would-" Alexis kept complaining.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled. "Can you at least try to have fun? Or just shut up so I can have fun? You'd be the best sister in the world if you did!"

"Hey!" Phoenix yelled.

"I'm sorry. You'll always be the coolest younger sister in the world," Alex said, laughing.

"I'm your only younger sister."

"Which makes you the coolest and the best."

"We're here," their mom said.

"Yay," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Mom," Phoenix asked. "Can me and Lexi go walk around?"

"No," Alexis said for her.

"Help with the tents and then the three of you can go walk around while I tan," their mom said.

"I'll tan with you cause I do not want to walk around."

"Lexi," Phoenix whined.

"Just help with the tents and you can go."

...

"Ok. Who's rooming with who?" their mom asked.

"I say it's girls in one tent and boys in the other," Alex said, smiling.

"But you're the only boy," Phoenix said.

"That's the point."

"Phoenix you're sleeping with me and the twins are together," their mom said.

"Phoenix with me and Alex with mom," Alexis said.

"Fine. This is the final offer," their mom said. "The three of you in one tent and me in the other."

"Mom, no," Alexis said.

"Then the twins in one and me and Phoenix in the other." Their mom walked away to her tent and zipped it half way.

...

Alexis woke up in the middle of the night when she heard howling. She looked around her tent but she was the only one there. "Alex?" Another howl. "Alex this isn't funny." Instead of a howl she heard a laugh. She got out of the tent and ran straight into Phoenix. "What are you doing up?"

"Alex woke me up. He wanted to go walk around. But I wanted to go with you," Phoenix smiled.

"At night?"

"Phoenix said there is something about the full moon on this island. She won't tell me so I told her I'd walk her around just to see," Alex said.

"I will kill both of you after this," Alexis said, smiling and getting her flashlight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked, pulling up next to Alex. Phoenix was in the front of the both of them.

"It looks exactly the same," Phoenix said, amazed.

"What does? Ow!" Alexis said, grabbing her arm and scratching. "Phoenix. I'm getting bit, can we go?"

"No! It's right around here," Phoenix said looking at the ground.

"It's nothing but rocks, Phoena. Maybe Lex is right. Maybe we should go back-"

"I found it!" Phoenix yelled, jumping into a hole.

"Phoenix!" Alexis and Alex yelled in unison, running towards the hole.

"Guys! I found it!" Phoenix yelled from inside. "Come see guys! I found it!"

"Phoenix! Get out of there!"

"Lexi! Come down here!"

"Oh my God, Lexi," Alex said, pushing her in the hole and jumping in after.

"Alex! That hurt!" Alexis said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Get over it."

"Guys come over here!" Phoenix yelled from no where in the circle.

"Are those stairs?" Alexis asked to nothing in particular.

"Yes," Phoenix said, showing up at the top of them. "Now come on." The twins followed Phoenix up the stairs and into a dark room with a circular pool. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"What is it?" Alexis asked, looking up to see part of the moon through a hole. "Are we in a volcano?"

"Yes. Isn't it amazing?" Phoenix said, looking around with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's my word," Alexis said, starting to get mad. She looked back up at the top of the volcano. The moon filled most of the opening.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex yelled.

Everyone looked at the circular pool. "It's real," Phoenix whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. The pool was bubbling. Phoenix jumped in.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Alexis yelled.

"Jump in now, before it's too late," Phoenix yelled.

"Too late for what?" Alexis said, trying to pull her sister out. Instead, Phoenix pulled her in.

"Woah!" Alex said following after his twin. "Are you guys ok?" He said, holding them in his arms. Alexis didn't like to swim and Phoenix couldn't.

"How do we get out of here?" Alexis asked Phoenix, holding on to Alex's arm.

"Just wait," Phoenix answered. The bubbles started to go down. Alexis followed Phoenix's eyes to the top of the volcano where the moon was no longer able to be seen.

"There should be a hole that we can swim under to get out," Phoenix said, looking at the wall.

"Great. Another hole," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Stay right here. I'll see if there is one." Alex let go of the girls and moved over to the wall Phoenix was looking at.

"Alex," Alexis said as Alex went under water.

"Lexi. You're going to love swimming after a while," Phoenix said, smiling.

Alex came back out of the water. "Phoenix was right. There's a hole. It'll take about a minute to reach the surface, though. Phoenix hold on to my back and hold your breath. Lex, follow me." He grabbed onto Phoenix, who climbed onto his back and they both went under water.

Alexis took a big breath and followed them.


End file.
